Las hormonas de Koshino
by Arisu Akagi
Summary: Koshino tiene un problema: sus hormonas están fuera de control y por más que se esfuerza, su cerebro no puede contra ellas. Sobre todo cuando su objeto de deseo está al alcance de la mano...


**Las hormonas de Koshino**

por Arisu Akagi

_Unas manos blancas, suaves acariciaban su cuerpo, vagando por su abdomen, llegando hasta su pecho para tocar sus pezones que ya estaban duros por la excitación. Besos en el cuello, susurros. Sólo los dos, en medio de la nada. _

_El hombre sobre él se acercó a su oído y le dijo:— Te necesito._

—_Y yo a ... —no llegó a decir nada más porque unos labios callaron sus palabras. _

_Gimió de placer al sentir a su amante dentro de él, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez con cada deliciosa embestida. Era suyo, eran uno solo, al fin. Su corazón le explotaba en el pecho cerca del clímax, cuando sin aliento articuló el nombre de su amado. _

_Una vez fuera de su cuerpo, el amante lo abrazó y lentamente le dijo:_

—_" Hiro... Hiroaki... Aishiteru" _

Despertó sudoroso y agitado. El mismo sueño otra vez. Sus mano fueron automáticamente a verificar el estado de sus sábanas. ¡Maldita sea! Húmedas, como siempre. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él? Mierda....

Toda su familia pudover una figura corriendo hacia el lavadero para luego volver a su habitación a la misma velocidad con la que había pasado anteriormente. Sus padres sonreían mientras trataban de explicarle a su hijo menor que Hiroaki no lavaba las sábanas porque se hiciera pis en la cama.

Era humillante escuchar a sus padres hablando de su problema como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Pero la humillación en la familia era tolerable. Nada se podía comparar con lo que le había pasado hace un mes en el campamento de basketball.

Cada vez que lo recordaba la vergüenza le pintaba la cara de rojo. Esos idiotas mirándolo y riéndose de él eran el peor recuerdo de su vida.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle algo así? Ahora todo el equipo se reía a sus espaldas, después de que Hikoichi Aida se dedicara a compartir la información por todo el campamento. Fue ese tonto con su cuadernito de notas el que lo descubrió. ¿No podía quedarse callado? ¿Acaso nunca le había pasado a él? El idiota podría haberse callado en aras de la camaradería entre adolescentes hormonalmente agitados.

Claro que no. Fue a buscar a Uozumi porque "Koshino sempai está extraño". ¿Qué clase de marciano era ese idiota? ¿Nunca había despertado con una erección en la mañana?

Lo peor fue que Uozumi no estaba solo cuando Hikoichi le dio una versión detallada de los síntomas de su compañero de habitación. Todos fueron corriendo a ver el espectáculo.

Despertarse con las carcajadas de sus compañeros fue bochornoso. No volvió a dormir ni un minuto después de eso. ¡Maldito Hikoichi! Había intentado estrangular al imbécil de Aida pero Uozumi lo detuvo.

Sin embargo, no podía ser injusto. Hikoichi no era el único culpable. Había otra persona: su mejor amigo, Akira Sendoh. Si hubiera sabido que compartir la habitación con él iba a traerle tantos problemas hubiera ido a la de Fukuda. Hasta el entrenador hubiera sido una mejor elección.

Pero no, tuvo que aceptar alegremente la idea de compartir la noches con Sendoh. Ese fue su error. ¿Por qué?

Akira Sendoh sin camisa. Akira Sendoh saliendo de la ducha con una pequeña toallita rozando la indecencia. Akira Sendoh con el pelo mojado sobre la cara sonriendo. Akira Sendoh sentado a su lado en la cama, conversando. Akira durmiendo con los brazos sobre la cabeza luciendo absolutamente adorable. Akira, sólo respirando cerca de él.

Koshino suspiró y lo escucharon hasta los vecinos. Todavía faltaban unos minutos para ir a la escuela, tenía tiempo para seguir sintiéndose miserable a su gusto. Aquí en la soledad de su habitación podía sentir como le viniera en gana. Ya tendría el resto del día para tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos de cierto jugador de basketball. Además de poner su habitual mal humor como una barrera para desalentar las burlas del resto de los idiotas del equipo que ahora lo llamaban "El mañanero".

A veces, la vida es maravillosa, pero el resto del tiempo apesta.

Aquella mañana no fue la excepción. Soñar, eyacular, lavar las sábanas y salir corriendo a la escuela. Si esto seguía así Koshino no llegaría vivo al final de las clases.

Su vida no podía ser peor. ¿O sí? Estaba a punto de averiguarlo, llegó a la puerta de Ryonan justo a tiempo para ver el patético espectáculo de Sendoh despidiendo a su nueva novia ya que los dos iban a separarse unas horas para asistir a clases. Una escena digna de telenovela ¡Ja! Idiotas...

Koshino hizo lo posible por ignorar las ansías de asesinar a esa imbécil pero un análisis frío y objetivo de la situación lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Después de todo él no estaba enamorado de Sendoh, punto y aparte.

Él era el objeto de sus fantasías y de los sueños eróticos mas calientes del siglo pero el amor era otra cosa.

Sí, con repetirlo un par de millones de veces quizás podría convencerse a sí mismo. Sería útil en ocasiones como esta, cuando Sendoh se daba vuelta y le sonreía haciendo que su corazón se detuviese y todos los colores le subieran a la cara.

Así repitiendo "no lo quiero, no lo quiero, no lo quiero" Koshino se acercó a su amor, eh... su amigo y entraron a sus clases.

Para la hora del almuerzo, Koshino y sus hormonas se habían tranquilizado bastante. Ni hablar de sus sentimientos. Sí, mejor no hablar de eso. ¿Para qué tocar el fuego cuando no queremos quemarnos?

Sentado junto a su mejor amor... amigo, podía almorzar tranquilo. Al menos hasta que Sendoh comenzó a describir a su nueva conquista. En ese instante , Koshino aprendió que nuestra vida siempre puede empeorar.

Sendoh hablaba de lo maravillosa que era su nueva novia. La chica numero 45 de este año era como todas, pensó él.

Linda como no sé qué, bla, bla, bla, dulce, bla, bla, bla, adorable, bla, bla, bla, presidenta del club de ciencias, bla, bla, bla, los ojos más...

—¿Qué dijiste?—o interrumpió Koshino.

—Que tiene los ojos más intensos que he vis...

—Antes de eso.

—Mm... a ver... —intentó recordar Sendoh, mientras repetía murmurando todas las cualidades de su nueva conquista.—Presidenta del club de ciencias?

¿Desde cuándo Sendoh se fija en ese tipo de chicas?

—¡Yo me fijo en todas las chicas Hiro—kun!—contestó Sendoh con la más amplia sonrisa.

Koshino palideció, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta. Hasta ahora, las novias de Akira habían sido las más zorrasde la escuela. Según Sendoh era muy difícil convencer a las buenas chicas de ir a la cama.

Pero ahora estaba saliendo con el epítome de las buenas chicas, la más responsable, el mejor promedio de toda la escuela y una virgen impoluta declarada. Eso significaba una sola cosa: esta vez Akira Sendoh iba en serio con una chica.

—¡Ey! ¡Tengo una idea!—exclamó Sendoh absolutamente ajeno a la amargura en la cara del otro—¡Vamos a cenar los tres juntos y te la presento!. Es hora de que mi novia y mi mejor amigo se conozcan ¿no te parece?

Un nuevo mantra cruzó la cabeza de Hiroaki Koshino. "Me cago en mi puta suerte"

Mientras caminaba rumbo al restaurante donde se reuniría con Sendoh y la bruja... novia, Koshino repasaba mentalmente la excusa que tenía preparada en caso de no poder aguantar más la situación y así poder salir corriendo del lugar sin que nadie sospechara nada.

"Lo siento pero ya tengo que irme, las hemorroides me están matando"

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Había pasado la noche sin dormir y su cabeza no funcionaba del todo bien. El único beneficio que obtuvo del insomnio fue que no tuvo que lavar nada en la mañana.

Faltaban dos cuadras para llegar cuando se detuvo. No quería ir. Que Sendoh y la bruja se fueran a la mierda. No tenía por qué ir a ver cómo los dos tortolitos se la pasaban ignorándolo conversando entre ellos tomándose de las manos y riendo de chistes privados. ¡Puaj! Con sólo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago. ¿Y si se besaban delante de él? ¡Oh no, gracias! Dio media vuelta y apuró el paso.

Pero la temporada de tortura de Koshino no había terminado aún, porque allí venía la feliz pareja de infelices de la mano. Y no había dónde ocultarse, especialmente en Japón cuando uno le lleva varios centímetros al promedio de altura de todos los habitantes. Sendoh ya lo había visto a juzgar por la sonrisa de idiota que traía y porque venía gritando "¡Hiro—kun!". Ni que fuera Sakuragi...

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Koshino se resignó a su perra suerte y con lo que técnicamente era una sonrisa fue al encuentro de la pareja.

Ella no era fea, tampoco demasiado linda. Un metro sesenta, cabello marrón por los hombros, ojos marrones, delgada. Común era el término que le hacía justicia. Cualquier otra persona la hubiera considerado agradable. Koshino la odió inmediatamente.

¿Qué le había visto Akira Sendoh a esa insignificante chica? Esa tal ... ¿cómo se llamaba?... ni recordaba su nombre, era decididamente la última persona en el mundo que merecía al jugador estrella de Ryonan.

Pero aunque Koshino quisiera negarlo, los dos hacían una linda pareja. La belleza que le faltaba a ella la tenía él, además de comportarse amorosamente el uno con la otra. Daban asco de tan dulces que eran. Incluso el mal humor de Koshino fue neutralizado por la buena disposición de... de ...¡quién mierda se acuerda de su nombre!

Verlo ahí, en vivo y en directo, terminó de aplastar las ilusiones de Hiroaki. Ahora, además de saber que era definitivamente gay y que amaba con locura a Akira Sendoh, también sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él. No mientras esa tal... como quiera que se llame, estuviera en su camino. Y aunque la idea de deshacerse de ella era tentadora, de todos modos no le serviría de nada. Sendoh nunca lo aceptaría.

Antes de hacer el ridículo de su vida y arrodillarse frente a él para declararle su amor eterno y pedirle que dejara a la idiota por él (sí, así de desesperado estaba ), Koshino decidió irse. Era una descortesía pero no aguantaba más, debía alejarse cuanto antes; era hora de llevar su miseria a un lugar más privado. Quizás con una cuantas hora de lloradera ininterrumpida su corazón se aliviaría un poco.

Respiró profundo y comenzó a dar su disculpa, evitando el tema de las hemorroides remplazándolo con algo más cercano a la verdad: un insoportable dolor de estómago.

Ante la mirada atónita de Sendoh y la idiota, se levantó para irse lo más rápido posible. Un segundo más y esa cena terminaría en desastre. No tenía la menor intención de hacer el ridículo frente a ésa, ya bastante humillante era tener que admitir que le había robado al amor de su vida.

Se levantó para irse y en su prisa por escapar derramó con su mano una copa con agua en la falda de la bruja. No lo hubiera disfrutado más de haberlo hecho a propósito. Era sólo agua, se secaría en un momento. A juzgar por la cara de ella, cualquiera hubiera pensado que era ácido sulfúrico.

Lanzándole una mirada asesina al mejor amigo de su novio, que por otra parte estaba obviamente celoso de ella, la mosquita muerta al fin mostró algo de su verdadera personalidad. Pero por supuesto nadie la culparía por estar molesta, y menos que nadie el idiota enamorado del novio. Koshino se disculpó riendo entre dientes y se despidió de ella con toda la cortesía disponible para una serpiente venenosa.

Ni bien la víbor... novia de Sendoh, desapareció de su vista Koshino se dirigió a la puerta de salida. La función al fin había terminado.

Una mano lo tomó del brazo y con fuerza lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo a la mesa.

—¿Qué te pasa Koshino?

¿Y ahora qué? ¿También él se había enojado por lo del vaso de agua? ¿Son siameses o qué? Koshino hizo la mejor imitación de Rukawa que pudo y contestó que nada.

—No te creo.

Koshino maldijo la hora en que aceptó esa cena por enésima vez y siguió negando con vehemencia. Le dolía el estómago y listo. Y si había algún dios disponible le haría un enorme favor si hacía que Akira le soltara la muñeca. A ver si todavía se daba cuenta del estremecimiento que ése contacto le provocaba. Sólo eso y no pediría nada más por el resto de su vida.

Pero Koshino decidió convertirse en ateo al ver a la persona que lo rescataba en su momento de necesidad: la bruja en persona.

Los tres cruzaron miradas por unos segundos. Ella, obviamente, sólo podía fijar la vista en la mano de su novio en el brazo del no tan simpático amigo de él. Sendoh miraba a su mejor amigo exigiendo silenciosamente que se quedara, luego, notando las chispas en los ojos de su novia, retiraba la mano algo avergonzado. Koshino aprovechó el concurso de miraditas para levantarse y salir de una buena vez de la pesadilla.

Tan enfrascados estaban en su pequeño drama, que nadie notó al camarero con la bandeja cargada de fetuccinis al fileto para la mesa seis. Koshino se tropezó con el camarero, el camarero soltó la bandeja, la bandeja voló lanzando por el aire los fettuccinis al fileto y los fettucchinis al fileto fueron a parar al vestido de la novia de Sendoh.

Decididamente para Koshino, parece que Dios sí existe.

Con todo el fin de semana por delante para sufrir a sus anchas encerrado en su habitación, Koshino subió la escalera cerró la puerta y se quedó dormido llorando. Cuando despertó unas horas más tarde, aún no había amanecido y le esperaban un par de horas en la oscuridad para seguir con la sesión de llanto, aunque fuera físicamente imposible que sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos derramaran otra lágrima.

No le gustaba llorar, lo dejaba exhausto, vacío y aunque muchos dijeran que era un alivio para la angustia, él prefería sentir esa punzada de dolor para recordar el motivo que lo había provocado y nunca volver a tropezar con esa misma piedra. No, nunca más.

Ahora lo único que debía hacer era evitar todo contacto con Sendoh en los próximos cincuenta años y tal vez entonces podría olvidarlo. Si lo que él había sentido cuando su mejor amigo le tomó la mano en el restaurante era una muestra de sus sentimientos, quizás cincuenta años no serían suficientes.

Koshino se levantó de la cama, era inútil seguir acostado cuando sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño. Se sentó en el suelo apoyado contra la pared en el rincón más oscuro de su habitación. Los ojos de Akira en el restaurante estaban grabados en su memoria. Y cuando se clavaron en los suyos tratando de averiguar lo que le pasaba hubiera jurado que habían leído perfectamente cada uno de los sentimientos que Koshino tanto se había esforzado en ocultar.

Todos creían que Sendoh era un cabeza hueca. La mayor parte del tiempo lo era, pero tenía la rara habilidad de volverse implacablemente receptivo a los sentimientos de los demás. Sobre todo los de sus amigos. Esas últimas semanas, desde el campamento, Koshino había sido un muestrario de lujuria, amor, celos.

Si eso era cierto ¿que haría? ¿Esperar en medio de la calle a que un amable automovilista ebrio terminara con su miserable existencia? Enfrentar a Sendoh, a sabiendas que lo único que su amigo podía darle era su lástima suponía más de lo que su corazón estaba en condiciones de soportar. Incluso ahora en la relativa seguridad de su habitación, cada latido le dolía en el pecho ante la imagen de Sendoh rechazándolo.

¡Maldita sea! ¡No quería llorar! Tomó su camisa y hundió su cara en ella para acallar su llanto. Despertaría a toda la familia si seguía así, pero no podía parar. Quizás mañana cuando llegara la luz del sol a su ventana, todo se vería diferente.

El peor mentiroso de todos es aquel que se miente a sí mismo. Koshino había leído esa frase en alguna parte y su traicionero cerebro se la recordaba justo ahora cuando el auto engaño era su último recurso.

Los sollozos se fueron apagando en su garganta, un par de suspiros involuntarios los reemplazaron. No hay horas más frías que las previas al amanecer, por eso tiritaba cuando volvió a su cama. Mientras la oscuridad del cielo cedía ante el alba, Koshino hizo un pedido silencioso antes de quedarse dormido.

"Por favor, no me lo quites"

El teléfono sonó por quinta vez esa tarde. La voz de la señora Koshino llegaba hasta su habitación. Estaba hablando con Akira Sendoh de nuevo. Aquellas llamadas se habían convertido en la rutina diaria desde la semana anterior, después de la fatídica cena con la bruja. Koshino notaba el fastidio en la voz de su madre mientras le aseguraba que él estaba bien, que sólo tenía gripe y que le daría su mensaje.

La oyó llamar a la puerta de su cuarto. Un gruñido que intentaba ser un no fue la respuesta. Ella lo tomó como un sí y entró.

—¿Hiroaki?

Debajo de una pila de sábanas y acolchados, Koshino asomó su cabeza, y su madre tuvo la oportunidad de ver las monumentales ojeras en su rostro.

—Akira llamó de nuevo. ¿No te parece que deberías atenderlo, hijo? El es tu mejor amigo ¿no?—al verlo reaccionar ante ese nombre, ella insistió—El parecía tan preocupado contigo. Me dijo que lo llamaras en cuanto te sientas mejor.

Koshino tomó la sábana y volvió a taparse la cabeza ignorando a su madre. Sendoh podía pudrirse en el infierno esperando su llamado. Ahora tenía una sola preocupación en la cabeza: cómo cambiarse de escuela un par de semanas antes del fin de las clases. No tenía intenciones de volver a la preparatoria Ryonan, al menos en este siglo.

La ley de la genética es inviolable: lo que se hereda no se hurta. Quizás Koshino había olvidado, en medio de su tristeza de dónde provenía su famoso mal humor.

Lo recordó cuando su madre tiró de las mantas para arrojarlo al piso, fuera de su cama.

—¡Esto ya fue suficiente, Hiroaki Koshino! ¡Vas a salir de esta habitación y me vas a contar con lujo de detalles qué diablos está pasando contigo!

Koshino sabía cuando no debía oponerse a su madre. Así que la obedeció, cómo no hacerlo cuando ella tenía su oreja en la mano y lo arrastraba hasta el cuarto de baño.

—¡Te quiero limpio y cambiado en cinco minutos, sentadito en la mesa de la cocina! ¡Y no me mires así cuando

te hablo!

Cinco minutos después, un demacrado Koshino estaba sentado en la cocina frente a tantos platos de comida como los que no había probado en los últimos cuatro días. Esta iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

Entre bocado y bocado tuvo que explicar por qué había estado encerrado en la habitación desde el viernes. Omitiendo uno que otro pequeñísimo detalle, como el sexo del objeto de su afecto y la parte acerca de los sueños eróticos, por supuesto.

La reacción de su madre lo desconcertó. ¿De qué se reía? ¿Acaso le divertía que su hijo sufriera así por amor? ¿Qué clase de madre desnaturalizada era?

—No soy desnaturalizada, hijo—dijo su madre tratando de contener su risa.

Koshino maldijo entre dientes. Ya no tenía control de sus pensamientos, salían de boca cuando se les daba la gana. ¡Patético!

—Hiroaki, no me mal entiendas.—prosiguió la señora Koshino—Me río de felicidad, con tu padre pensábamos que estabas metido en la droga.

No, mamá, se dijo Koshino, no ando en la droga sólo soy homosexual. ¿Cuál de las dos opciones te disgusta más?

—La droga, definitivamente.

Koshino se dio por vencido: su vida estaba fuera de control. No levantó la mirada por el miedo de ver la lágrimas de su madre. No fue capaz de hacerlo hasta sentir una mano acariciando su cabeza. Aunque no era la sonrisa franca y despreocupada de siempre, estaba llena de amor y aceptación.

Bueno, al fin una buena. Se sentía tan bien en el calor del abrazo de su madre, que casi podía olvidarse del resto de sus problemas. Al menos hasta que sonó el teléfono.

—Ese es Akira ¿No vas a hablar con él, Hiro—kun?

—Por favor mamá, no puedo hacerlo.

—Está bien, hijo.—le dio un beso en la frente y fue a contestar. Sin embargo esta vez no era Sendoh.

—Era del hospital de T... El abuelo tuvo un accidente.

Esa misma noche la familia Koshino salió de viaje hacia T... Pasarían el verano allí, atendiendo el bar de karaoke hasta que el abuelo pudiera volver a trabajar. Se había quebrado la pierna al resbalar de la tarima mientras imitaba a Elvis.

Koshino se perdería las dos últimas semanas de clase, tal como lo había deseado. Mirando por la ventanilla del auto, se preguntaba si no habría sido mejor llamar a Sendoh para despedirse. Sus nuevos planes no incluían regresar a Kanagawa para su último año de preparatoria.

Miró hacia atrás por última vez a modo de despedida. Quién sabe, a veces no hay mal que por bien no venga. ¡Oh Kamisama! Ahora decía refranes... A ver si el cambio de aire le devolvía el cerebro que había perdido.

Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. ¡Mierda! Otra vez...

La vida en T... resultó ser más divertida de lo que se había imaginado. Atender a los clientes del karaoke no era tan malo, todo lo contrario, Koshino disfrutaba de su nuevo trabajo.

Su abuelo estaba casi siempre con él, a pesar de las advertencias del médico para que descansara. Con la pierna enyesada hasta la ingle aún era capaz de divertir a sus clientes de todas las edades.

Con el trabajo, su mente se mantuvo ocupada tanto como para comenzar a ver sus problemas como una lejana experiencia. Aunque de vez en cuando tenía ataques de nostalgia, cada vez eran menos frecuentes.

Ni siquiera le molestaban los refranes. En especial ese que dice que un clavo saca otro clavo y un amor ... Bueno, era muy pronto para hablar de amor pero el hecho de haber encontrado a alguien en T..., casi tan guapo como Akira, simpático, y que fuera absolutamente libre había contribuido a su buen estado de ánimo.

Quién hubiera pensado que Kenji Fujima también tuviera familia en T... y los visitara todos los veranos. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que trabajara allí en el bar para no estar ocioso en esos meses. Y quién hubiera creído que el odioso capitán de Shoyo era una encanto fuera de la cancha de basketball.

El trabajo en sí era bastante divertido: había gente desentonada tratando de imitar su cantante favorito, dudosamente sobria y bailando con la gracia de una morsa en tierra. Pero lo mejor de todo era la sonrisa de Kenji, sus guiños cada vez que se encontraban en la cocina para retirar una orden. El tiempo volaba en compañía de Kenji. Definitivamente, el verano estaba resultando mejor de lo que imaginaba.

El bar abría en la tarde, por eso tenía la mañana libre, para practicar baskeball , con quién más sino con Fujima. Hasta estaba mejorando mucho más que con aquel infame campamento de basketball. Koshino detuvo el próximo pensamiento justo antes de que le arruinara el día. Ryonan y todos habían quedado atrás, aunque el nombre de Akira Sendoh aún provocaba un pequeño tirón en su corazón. Con suerte, al fin del verano hasta eso desaparecería de su vida.

La persona que lo ayudaría a lograrlo venía caminado hacia él, con una hermosa sonrisa. Oh, sí, él era el adecuado. Lo saludó y juntos se dirigieron a la cancha de basketball.

Al llegar a su casa, su madre le dijo que alguien lo había llamado por teléfono. La palabra "teléfono" bastó para acelerar su pulso. ¿Quién había llamado? No sería...

—Hikoichi Aida.—respondió la señora Koshino.—Me dijo que volvería a llamar.

Koshino exhaló al oír el nombre del tonto de Hikoichi. Por un momento, creyó que era otra persona, aquella de la que había escapado hacía dos meses. "Ni lo nombres, Hiroaki."

A la hora del almuerzo, Hikoichi llamó. Estaba histérico, Koshino tuvo que amenazarlo con cortar sino se calmaba.

—¡Lo siento, Koshino—sempai!—el idiota respiraba como si estuviera corriendo la maratón — ¡No corte por favor! ¡Tengo noticias urgentes!

Hiroaki no tenía interés en ninguna de las novedades de ese chismoso. Porque sus noticias siempre eran chismes, ya que se la pasaba espiando a los demás con la excusa de "estudiar a los rivales".

—Me tomó dos meses encontrar su dirección y su teléfono en T... Pero se lo debía sempai, después de lo que pasó en el campamento...—hasta sonaba sonrojado por la línea.

Está bien, eso era cierto. Aun faltaban unas horas para entrar a trabajar, tenía tiempo de escuchar el último chisme de Ryonan.

—¡Muy bien! Le cuento lo que pasó desde que usted salió de Ryonan...

Cuando Koshino llegó al bar, Fujima lo estaba esperando en la puerta, visiblemente preocupado. Llegaba con dos horas de retraso. Pasó a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra pero Kenji lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Hiroaki?

Ni él mismo lo sabía. La conversación con Hikoichi lo había dejado confundido. ¿Algo malo? No estaba seguro de eso... Quizás contárselo a alguien lo ayudaría a darle perspectiva a todo lo que le habían contado.

Llevó a Fujima de la mano hasta el depósito para hablar. No podía dejar de pensar en lo diferente que se sentía el calor de su mano en comparación con la de Akira. Sí, sufría de Senditis otra vez.

Sentados entre cajas de comida y botellas, Koshino le contó todo a Kenji, lo que había pasado en el campamento, los sueños, la novia de Sendoh y el desastre de la cena.

—¿Estás enamorado de Akira Sendoh?

No, ¡claro que no! Le estaba hablando de Sendoh porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer... Idiota...

—Koshino, ¿nunca te enseñaron lo que es una pregunta retórica?

Ahora entendía por qué Sakuragi se daba de cabezazos contra cualquier cosa sólida que encontrara a su paso: para cerrar la bocota. No parecía mala idea ahora que su cerebro estaba fallando de nuevo. ¿Qué podía perder?

—Cálmate y dime qué fue lo que te contó Hikoichi.

Respirando profundo, Koshino comenzó.

Según Hikoichi, el lunes siguiente a la cena, Sendoh estuvo buscándolo por toda la escuela. Lo llamaba por teléfono cada vez que podía. Estaba muy preocupado e irritable.

—Eso es difícil de creer—interrumpió Fujima. Pero al ver su ceño fruncido decidió no insistir.

Así que Sendoh pasó los últimos días de clase taciturno, sumido en sus propios pensamientos y descuidando olímpicamente a su nueva novia.

La sonrisa de Koshino ante esta frase fue deslumbrante. ¿Sendoh ignorando a la bruja? ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado verlo!

—¿Disfrutando la imagen Hiroaki?—se burló Kenji. Koshino le hubiera partido la cara por hacerlo sentir un libro abierto pero sería una lástima arruinar esa belleza.

Volviendo al relato de Hikoichi, las cosas parecían estar cada vez peor entre Sendoh y su novia. La seria y responsable presidenta del club de ciencias estaba a punto del ataque de nervios. No le causaba ninguna gracia tener que soportar los desplantes de Akira quién parecía más preocupado por el paradero de su mejor amigo que por ella.

Hikoichi había oído una conversación entre ellos, por casualidad, no porque hubiera estado siguiéndolos y ocultándose detrás de unos arbustos para escuchar mejor.

Ella había conseguido tener unos minutos a solas con Sendoh. Le reclamaba por su falta de atención. Pero al parecer Sendoh no la escuchaba, solo de vez en cuando emitía algún "ajá". En un último intento por llamar su atención, se ofreció a ir con él a un hotel para "probarle su amor".

—¡Qué cursi!

Koshino le sonrió, pensando que era una lástima que él estuviera enamorado de alguien más: Fujima realmente era encantador. Desvió la mirada para no distraerse.

Sendoh solo dijo ajá, quizás ni siquiera había escuchado lo que ella le había dicho. Con la batalla perdida, la bruja se despachó a gusto. Tomando a Sendoh por el uniforme lo zamarreó mientras le gritaba que era un idiota, que solo había salido con él porque era popular y se veía bien ante toda la escuela. Que un cabeza hueca como él no tenía nada interesante y que se las iba a pagar por esto. Sendoh se quedó sentado en el banco algo aturdido, pero Hikoichi un experto en las expresiones de su ídolo, no lo notó para nada dolido.

Pasaron los días y para sorpresa de Hikoichi, nada se decía sobre el rompimiento de ellos dos. Pero toda la escuela tuvo al oportunidad de enterarse en el acto de fin de año.

Hay gente que no debe ser despreciada porque puede ser peligrosa. La bruja era una de ellas. Le tocaba ese año dar el discurso de despedida a los alumnos de tercer año. Fue un discurso muy bello y elocuente, digno de la mejor alumna de la escuela. Hasta que llegó al emotivo final, cuando resaltaba la valentía como uno de los valores que los egresados debían tener para enfrentar los retos de la nueva vida que les esperaba. Valentía como la de su ex novio, Akira Sendoh al confesarle su homosexualidad...

— ... —Fujima se quedó sin habla. Lo mismo había pasado en el salón de actos de Ryonan. Imaginen un par de miles de personas en silencio y una maldita bruja sonriendo de oreja a oreja en medio del escenario.

¿Qué había pasado con Sendoh? Nada, le devolvió una sonrisa que hizo estremecer a la idiota en el podio y salió de allí, caminado sin prisa, bajo la mirada de todo el mundo.

El ansía de asesinar a la bruja con sus propias manos recorría la mente de Koshino, retroalimentándose. ¡Nadie tenía derecho a hacerle daño a Akira Sendoh! En cinco segundos se le ocurrieron más de cien maneras de eliminar de la faz de la tierra a esa serpiente venenosa, no, llamarla así era un insulto a los ofidios, ésa ni siquiera era un organismo unicelular, cualquier paramecio era una fascinante y sofisticada forma de vida en comparación con la hija de p...

—¡Hey, tranquilo! Creo que cualquier venganza no llegaría a ser tan eficaz como el daño que se hizo a si misma ¿no te parece?

Fujima tenía toda la razón. ¿Quién quiere ser la novia abandonada por un novio gay? Especialmente cuando tu intención es ser popular en la escuela. De todas maneras, esa idiota había intentado arruinar la reputación de Akira, y quizás lo había logrado. Además él conocía al grupito de homofóbicos de Ryonan , ¡oh no! ¿Qué le harían a Sendoh? De solo pensar en lo que esos tipos podían hacerle a Akira—chan se le hervía la sangre, pero Uozumi era un buen tipo y lo defendería, nadie se atrevería a tocarlo si el equipo lo apoyaba y.. .y... ¡no aguantaba más y tenía que llamarlo para saber si estaba bien!

—Las malas noticias viajan rápido, Hiro—kun. Si algo malo le hubiera pasado Hikoichi te lo hubiera contado.

¡Ah, Fujima también decía refranes! Quizás en la próxima vida, pensó Koshino. O en la universidad, uno nunca sabe. Pero por ahora, Akira Sendoh era el único y necesitaba encontrar una buena excusa para llamarlo por teléfono. No iba a soportar todo el verano sin oír su voz , y sobre todo sin saber cómo le había afectado todo el asunto.

Kenji le aconsejó que dejara de dar vueltas y lo llamara de una buena vez. No tenía que confesarle su amor, después de todo, era normal que se preocupara por su mejor amigo. Con solo disculparse por a haberse marchado sin despedirse, todo volvería a la normalidad entre ellos.

Más aliviado , Koshino sonrió y le agradeció a Fujima por su ayuda. Kenji—bombón siempre sería lo mejor que le había pasado ese verano. ¡Oh, Kami qué ojos lindos tiene! Estaban tan cerca , cara a cara, ¿qué tenía de malo un pequeño besito amistoso? Nada, por supuesto. Tomó la cara de Kenji entre sus manos y depositó el más casto de los besos que sus labios podían ofrecer. Se separaron justo a tiempo de ver una figura apoyada en la puerta. A contraluz no podrían haber adivinado quién era pero si esa voz no anunciaba su identidad, el peinado era inconfundible.

—Hola, Hiro—kun. Qué gusto verte—dijo Sendoh.

Cuando uno es el nieto preferido del dueño, se puede dar el lujo de dejar el trabajo y salir corriendo con Akira Sendoh hacia el parque más cercano. Tenían mucho de que hablar pero lo más importante para Koshino en ese momento era alejarlo de Kenji Fujima.

Tenía las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. Sendoh tenía el peor sentido de la oportunidad que había visto en su vida. ¿Cómo se le ocurre aparecer cuando estaba besando a otro? Bueno, ellos sólo eran buenos amigos. Nada más, besarse era un gesto de cariño, ¿no es así?

—¿Estás saliendo con Fujima, Hiro—kun?

¡No, no, no! El y yo somos buenos amigos. ¡Ay, qué mal suena eso!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! De veras suena mal, Kosh

Al parecer, Akira Sendoh era el mismo de siempre. Aunque esos ojos no resistirían el examen de un buen amigo por mucho tiempo. Akira era un pésimo mentiroso, la tristeza era demasiado evidente. Ay, qué te han hecho amor...

—¿Dijiste algo, Hiro?

Koshino cerró la boca bien fuerte y negó con la cabeza. Tuvo suerte que Akira estuviera tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado la última frase que había dicho. Con suerte podría controlarse un poco más de tiempo. Aunque la suerte era uno de sus bienes más escasos.

El problema era que quería consolarlo, y si no podía actuar según sus deseos, es decir, abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos y acariciarlo, debía recurrir al recurso de hablar y hablar hasta que se olvidara de la odiosa ex que había dejado en Kanagawa. Pero sería difícil si cada vez que se dirigía a él lo trataba de mi amor o mi cielo.

Pero no hizo falta, porque Akira comenzó a hablar y sus palabras lo dejaron callado por un buen rato.

—¿Sabes lo peor de todo Hiroaki? Yo también la estaba usando. Estaba cansado de las otras chicas, y quería saber lo que se sentía tener a alguien que me amara por mí mismo.—Sendoh sonrió amargamente—Quería tanto que tú la aprobaras, quería saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto esta vez. Pero te fuiste corriendo esa noche y me dejaste solo, y fue entonces que me perdí.—entonces lo miró a los ojos, justo cuando la primera lágrima caía por su rostro.

No había nada que perder. Koshino sólo tenía que extender sus brazos y dejar de pensar. Un momento de silencio en su mente, sin miedo, sólo eso para abrazarlo sin importar las consecuencias. Y así lo hizo.

Volvieron al bar. Fujima estaba atendiendo a un grupo de chicas que coqueteaban con él abiertamente. Koshino se quedó mirando hacia la mesa sin querer. No estaba celoso. ¿O sí? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? Estaba al lado de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. ¿Por qué le tenía que importar lo que hiciera Kenji—bombón?

—¿Kenji—bombón?—repitió Sendoh, incrédulo.

Ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Ir con urgencia al psiquiatra, una pastilla y asunto arreglado. Eso o intentar el método de Sakuragi y sus cabezazos. No , mejor probaría con la ciencia. Todavía se hacían lobotomias ¿no?

—No te preocupes, Hiro—kun. Sólo estás enamorado.

Koshino se quedó paralizado. ¡Las cosas iban de mal en peor! El no estaba enamorado de Fujima.¡No! ¿No? Miró a Sendoh, luego a Kenji. ¡Oh,Kami...! Tenía un problema, un gran problema.

Mientras Sendoh se sentaba a tomar algo, Fujima se acercó a Koshino. Aquellos ojos verdes lo miraron un momento con preocupación, y mirando hacia la mesa de Akira le preguntó cómo estaba.

Koshino sonrió y posó su mano en el hombro de Fujima, como siempre lo hacía. Pero en voz baja para que nadie lo más lo oyera, el capitán de Shoyo le hizo una advertencia.

—No lo hagas, Hiroaki, no después de lo que pasó en el depósito esta tarde. Podría acostumbrarme y no quiero enamorarme de alguien que obviamente ya tiene dueño.

¿Dueño? El no tenía dueño: si se refería a Akira no podía estar más equivocado. Cierto, él estaba herido por todo lo que había pasado pero eso no significaba que había venido hasta aquí a buscarlo porque estaba enamorado de él.

—¿Tu crees? Puede que no lo sepa todavía pero por la forma que nos está mirando juraría que hay algo más que un ridículo peinado en su cabeza.

Quería mirar pero no se atrevía. Se suponía que Fujima era su amigo ¿por qué lo hacía ilusionar en vano? Era un hecho que Sendoh sólo lo quería como amigo.

—¿Sólo como amigo? Pongamos a prueba esa teoría—y con la misma mirada que usaba en la cancha para enfrentar a sus rivales, Fujima miró a Sendoh al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Koshino entre las suyas.

¡Ay, qué ridiculez! Cómo si Sendoh fuera a venir a ...

...pasar su brazo posesivamente sobre su hombro y sonriendo decir:

—¿Interesado en Hiroaki, Fujima?

—¿Acaso es propiedad privada, Sendoh?

Koshino soltó la mano de Fujima, escapó del abrazo de Sendoh, y llamándolos idiotas se fue directo a la oficina de su abuelo. Al borde del desmayo, pero feliz hasta reventar.

Su sueño se había vuelto realidad. Tenía a Akira para él solito en la habitación. Durmiendo en el piso pero al menos estaba ahí al alcance de la mano. Mejor no pensar en lo que querían hacer sus manos.

Había pasado una semana desde la llegada de Sendoh a T... y Koshino no había dormido ni una vez desde entonces. En las mañanas era una perfecta imitación de zombie de película clase B. Su madre lo miraba con desaprobación, seguramente pensando en lo que su hijo y su invitado hacían en la habitación por las noches. Pero su padre había intervenido en su favor convenciendo a su esposa de que si ellos tuvieran relaciones sexuales ya hubieran escuchado los gritos. ¡Gracias por la ayuda, Papá!

El resultado fue un hora y media de educación sexual a cargo de la señora Koshino, dos horas en internet para buscar información sobre sexo homosexual y una visita a la farmacia local para comprar protección, según su madre "el casco". Pensándolo bien no fue tan malo, ¡fue un pesadilla espantosa!

Pero el punto culminante de la odisea fue cuando entró Akira a la habitación y buscando una aspirina en el cajón de la mesita de luz, encontró los preservativos y agitando la caja en su cara le preguntaba a Koshino con quién iba a estrenar el paquete económico de diez más dos de regalo.

—Espero que no sea con el antipático de Fujima.

Ahí estaba la frase que hizo que cualquier humillación valiese la pena. Koshino le arrebató la caja de la mano y decidió probar suerte. Un casual "eso no es asunto tuyo" con una sonrisa misteriosa y pondría a prueba la teoría de Kenji nuevamente. Si Sendoh realmente tenía celos esas palabras lo harían rabiar.

—Tienes razón, Hiro—kun.—fue la respuesta, poco emocional para el gusto de Koshino y definitivamente la que menos deseaba.

Una vez que quería estar equivocado, la realidad se empeñaba en dejar su récord intacto: tenía razón, Sendoh no estaba celoso de él y jamás lo estaría. Pero la mala suerte estaba a punto de demostrarle que él era su objetivo favorito.

—¿No me prestas algunos, Kosh? Voy a salir esta noche y siempre tengo suerte—dijo Sendoh con la usual sonrisa de ganador—Llevó meses de abstinencia por culpa de la bruja. ¡Qué manera de perder el tiempo! —

Koshino reaccionó como un amigo lo haría, le dio un empujón, lo mandó a comprar los suyos y gritándole baka salió a encontrar un poco de sosiego en los brazos de Fujima. Quién sabe sino usaría la caja entera esa noche para tratar de olvidar.

Por supuesto que Kenji—bombón le hizo honor a su sobrenombre y se comportó como un dulce. Nunca tomaría ventaja de alguien con el corazón destrozado y menos si ése alguien le importaba de verdad. Mientras caminaban de regreso, Koshino pensó qué fácil sería enamorarse de Fujima. Sólo debía esperar un poco, hacer el esfuerzo y olvidar a Sendoh y...

—No. Hiroaki. Tienes que ir a hablar con él. Se que es difícil, pero créeme: es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

No tenía el valor, de hecho ni siquiera quería volver a la casa y verlo. ¿Para qué? ¿Escuchar otra vez cómo Sendoh daba gratis lo que él hubiera dado la vida por tener? Ya era hora de dejarlo ir. Cómo siempre Akira había regresado a su vida para aliviar su pena, llorar en su hombro cinco minutos y asegurarse que sería así por mucho tiempo.

En el bolsillo de su chaqueta encontró unas llaves. Eran del bar, había olvidado dejarlas en la casa antes de salir. Le pidió a Fujima que lo acompañara hasta allá. Los sillones eran cómodos, pasaría un noche tranquila.

Al llegar a la puerta, Koshino dejó que Fujima secara sus lágrimas y antes de entrar se despidió de él con un abrazo. Nunca habría otro como Kenji en su vida. Quizás nunca habría nadie.

El bar había cerrado, Koshino despidió a los muchachos del turno de la noche y los dejó ir un rato antes, él se encargaría de cerrar todas las puertas y terminar la limpieza.

Una vez que terminó de barrer, acomodar los vasos limpios y sacar la basura, fue al baño de la oficina de su abuelo para tomar una ducha breve y acostarse.

Era un hermosa noche, le dio pena desperdiciar la luz de la luna llena que entraba por las ventana. Cuando era pequeño, su madre le enseñó a pedir deseos al disco brillante. Ninguno se había cumplido, pero le había dejado al costumbre de mirar al cielo y contemplar por horas la faz lunar.

La luz lo rodeaba en el sillón junto al ventanal. Azul, como el reflejo en los ojos de Akira. No, nada de esos pensamientos. Deseó no sentir nada. Pero sabía que no daría resultado. Ya que estaba podía atreverse y pedir lo que quisiera. Esta vez fue lo imposible. Cerró los ojos y levantando su cara hacia la luna deseó tener a Akira junto a él. Nada.

Quién sabe dónde estaba ese idiota. Levantando el celibato y persiguiendo a todas las chicas disponibles. Volvería en la mañana, tan vacío como había salido de la casa.

Apoyó su cabeza contra el vidrio. Estaba solo, sin testigos, podía darse el lujo de comportarse como un niño y creer. Por última vez pidió un deseo esa noche: que Akira estuviera en buenas manos.

Suspiró, abrió los ojos y creyó. En Dios, en la magia de la luna y en que tenía una oportunidad para ser feliz.

Allí detrás de la ventana, estaba Akira Sendoh.

Koshino no estaba acostumbrado a la gratificación instantánea. Pero ahí estaba , su deseo mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios. Fue tan feliz al verlo allí, pero de repente recordó las palabras de Akira, y todas juntas en una sola frase bastaron para destruir el mágico momento que había vivido minutos antes. Abstinencia, Sendoh, condones, noche. Peor que sentirse un idiota es saber que uno ES un idiota. Los genes hacían su trabajo y el mal humor de Koshino estaba reptando lentamente hacia su corazón.

Hiroaki conocía esa sonrisa, le dieron ganas de bajarle todos los dientes de un golpe. Una cosa era tener un momento de debilidad a solas, suspirar por el amor de su vida, llorar como un estúpido por él y otra muy distinta tenerlo frente a frente sabiendo lo que el cretino había estado haciendo.

¿Cómo supo dónde estaba él? Bueno, eso era lo que menos importaba ahora. Seguramente venía a presumirle de las conquistas que tuvo esa noche. Lo odió al pensar que era así y por un momento pensó en no dejarlo entrar pero no tuvo alternativa. Alguien llamaría a la policía por sus gritos. Y ahí estaba Koshino, abriéndole la puerta a su perdición.

De mala gana le preguntó a Sendoh qué rayos estaba haciendo en el bar.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber, Kosh — dijo caminando hacia un banco y sentándose.—Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No se supone que pasarías la noche con Fujima?—le preguntó intrigado.

¡Ah, Sendoh era un maldito! A la tercera frase ya lo tenía en sus manos de nuevo, haciéndole esperar que su pregunta sobre Fujima fuera la consecuencia de los celos.¡ Ojalá así fuera! Entonces no tendría que fingir desinterés para conservar un poco de dignidad. Daba mucho trabajo...

Koshino regresó al sillón dónde se suponía que pasaría una noche tranquila. Tratando de parecer lo más indiferente posible le contestó que no le interesaba. No debería estar discutiendo su vida sexual con Sendoh. Es él quién había venido a dar un detallado informe de sus hazañas nocturnas. Como siempre...

—¡Cómo crees eso de mí, Hiro!—Sendoh sonrió, y se sentó a su lado en el sillón. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Koshino no supo si él bromeaba o hablaba en serio. Lo miró a los ojos. No importaba que no pudiera leer en ellos esta vez, lo conocía, y sabía bien por qué había venido a buscarlo.

Sendoh se largó a reír. ¿Y ahora qué? Koshino lo miró indignado. Notando la cercanía de su amigo se retorcía en el asiento para alejarse de él. ¿Qué mierda pretendía este tarado sentándose tan cerca?

—Pues esta vez te equivocas, no vine para hablarte de algo que no hice.

¡¿Qué?! Koshino tenía una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Definitivamente Akira estaba demasiado cerca como para permitirle pensar.

—Te busqué porque necesitaba verte—dijo Sendoh acercándose aún más, acorralando a Koshino contra la ventana.

No había mucho espacio hacia dónde retroceder. Si esto seguía así se fundiría con el cristal. ¿Podía morir de un ataque cardíaco a los diecisiete? Porque un corazón humano no podía latir tan rápido sin fallar.

—Quería aclarar algo contigo.—Sendoh seguía con la mirada clavada en él.—Por qué no pude ir a divertirme un rato esta noche. Hubiera sido fácil. Tuve la oportunidad. Pero...

Pero ¿qué? El no tenía nada que ver con eso. A ver si ahora él era el culpable.

—Sí lo eres, Koshino.—Sendoh estaba cada vez más cerca y su voz era apenas un susurro—No pude dejar de preocuparme por ti en toda la noche. Cuando te vi salir con esa determinación en la mirada, y te imaginaba con el odioso de Fujima estrenando esa caja de condones...

Antes de que su cerebro dejara de funcionar, Koshino logró emitir una frase coherente, aterrado ante la posible respuesta.

—¿Y si así fuese? ¿Qué? —

—No lo soportaría.

¿Qué podía responder a eso? Llevó sus manos a la nuca de Akira y lo atrajo hacia él. ¡Oh, por favor, que dejara de mirarlo así o perdería el valor! Sendoh no hizo nada, lo dejó tomar el control. ¡Cómo amaba a ese hombre! Rozó sus labios y tímidamente los lamió.

Sendoh abrió su boca y lo dejó entrar. Era el sabor más dulce que había probado y su lengua encontró a su compañera, una contra la otra, pero desiguales en cuanto a experiencia. Koshino perdió la batalla ante las suaves caricias en su paladar, ¡oh, Kami!, la sensación más deliciosa del mundo.

Una mano comenzó a descender por su cuerpo sobre la ropa, estremeciendo su cuerpo, dejando en carne viva cada punto que tocaban. Hiroaki respondió como pudo, torpemente al principio, pero cada gemido que se ahogaba dentro de su boca lo guiaba por el cuerpo de su amor.

No necesitaban palabras para este juego, sólo dejarse llevar por sus instintos, frotándose con urgencia uno contra el otro, para excitarse hasta no dar más, sabiendo que en un momento terminarían rindiéndose al clímax que estaban construyendo con cada movimiento de sus caderas.

Sintió la mano de Sendoh tirando de la suya, guiándola de su espalda hacia su erección. ¡Esos ojos ! La mirada de Akira, desenfocada y anhelante, su jadeos y gemidos haciendo endurecer su propio miembro dolorosamente...

—Mmmmm... Hiroaki... sí... ah... lo necesito...

Koshino detuvo su mano. ¿El lo necesitaba? ¿Así que todo esto era acerca de sus necesidades? ¿Y las de él qué? ¡Sendoh era un imbécil! Sólo tenía que decir un te quiero, mentirle un poco, pero tenía que arruinarlo reduciendo todo lo que estaban haciendo al prosaico nivel de necesidades. Furioso, Hiroaki sacó su mano de los pantalones de Sendoh , y apoyándola en su pecho lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas hasta hacerlo caer de culo en el piso.

—¡¿Hiro —kun?!

—¡No me llames así, imbécil! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡FUERA!

Sendoh no se movió. ¿No lo había escuchado? Si no se iba, lo haría él. Fue directo a la puerta, pero Akira fue más rápido y lo detuvo, abrazándolo.

—Suéltame—le dijo con toda la frialdad que la furia le permitía. Si conocía bien a su ex mejor amigo, la indiferencia lo mataría.

—Por favor no te vayas, Kosh... Hiroaki. Dime qué pasa, no entiendo...—el tono desesperado de esas palabras estaba dando resultado. No quería ceder pero sentir el cuerpo tibio de Akira junto a él no ayudaba en absoluto.

Lo intentó, su cuerpo se rehusó a alejarse. No debía extrañarle, hacía tiempo que había dejado de responderle. Ni siquiera pudo contener las lágrimas. ¡Lo último que le faltaba! ¿Había forma de que esto empeorara? Oh no... no debió pensar eso...

—¿Por qué tuviste que decir eso?

—¿Qué?

—Que lo necesitabas... ¿No podías decirme que me amas? Se lo has dicho a casi todas las chicas de la escuela ¿por qué no pudiste decírmelo a mí?

Sendoh no dijo nada, recorrió su rostro para secarle las lágrimas, inútilmente, ya que seguían cayendo sin que nada pudiera detenerlas. Pero su mano no se detuvo allí, vagó por su pecho, deteniéndose en los pezones, sobre la camisa para luego abrir un par de botones y recorrer su piel blanca, suave y ahora sudorosa.

Koshino se negaba, con un hilo de voz. Quería escapar de esas manos que ahora se encaminaban hacia su ingle sin que ninguno de sus ruegos las detuvieran. Su cuerpo respondía sin que su voluntad pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Dedos con experiencia invadieron su ropa interior y acariciaron la tersura que había adentro, aumentando el calor y el volumen de sus inevitables gemidos.

Mientras Sendoh lo masturbaba, hablaba en su oído, provocándolo, llevándolo más cerca del orgasmo con cada palabra.

—Esto es necesidad, eso que sientes ahora. Tu cuerpo lo dicta y no puedes evitarlo. ¿Acaso tu no lo deseas? ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Cada sílaba excitaba su cuerpo aun más, quería suplicar que parara, pero un débil gemido fue lo único que escapó de sus labios. Sendoh besó su cuello, trazando con su lengua el músculo en tensión, succionando con fuerza al llegar al encuentro con el hombro. Luego, acercándose a su oído, susurró las palabras que lo cambiarían todo.

—Pero ¿no puedes sentir que hay algo más? Mírame a los ojos, Hiroaki y dime si es deseo lo único que puedes ver.

Akira lo tomó por los hombros y lo hizo enfrentarlo. Ahí estaba, lo que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Ahora que lo sabía dejó al fin que su lujuria tomara el control.

Koshino lo besó hasta dejarlo al borde de la asfixia, probando cada rincón de la boca de su amor, sí al fin podía llamarlo de esa manera. ¡Qué difícil besar a alguien cuando uno se está sonriendo!

Posando su mano en el firme trasero de Akira lo llevó de vuelta al sillón. Era el lugar más cómodo de todo el bar.

Besándose, se tendieron uno sobre el otro, sintiendo la exquisita tortura de rozar sus erecciones cautivas por varias capas de tela. Se miraron por un momento, disfrutando de las emociones que se reflejaban en sus ojos.

—Te necesito, Hiro...

Koshino frunció el ceño. Eso no era exactamente lo que quería escuchar. Estaba a punto de protestar, cuando Sendoh usó el recurso más efectivo para hacerlo callar. Después del beso más largo que había recibido en su vida, Koshino quedó jadeando tan fuerte que le fue imposible emitir palabra. Sendoh, sin embargo aún tenía aliento para seguir hablando.

—No seas impaciente y déjame terminar, Kosh. ¿Puedo?

Asintió con la cabeza. Era mejor que dijera lo que estaba esperando o sino...

—Está bien, parece que contigo hay que ir directo al grano.—Sendoh apartó unos cabellos rebeldes de la frente de Koshino. Estaba tardando mucho, ¿se habría arrepentido? Entonces sin aviso, lo dijo en voz alta y clara:—Hiro... Hiroaki... Aishiteru.

Koshino respondió en un susurro. No era necesario, sus manos, su cuerpo entero lo hizo al estremecerse y alzarse varios centímetros del sillón, para alcanzar los labios de Sendoh.

No iban a durar mucho, así que buscó a tientas en los bolsillos de su abrigo que estaba en la mesa de al lado. Le debía a su madre el estar bien preparado para ése momento. Tomó el tubo de lubricante y más rojo que la vergüenza misma se lo pasó a Akira.

—¿Estás seguro? Puedo esperar.

—Pero yo no.

Sendoh comenzó a desnudarlo, con delicadeza, demasiada. Koshino no era una virgen remilgosa, bueno al menos no remilgoso. Para demostrarlo, le arrancó la camisa de un tirón, haciendo saltar botones por el aire, arrancado un maravillosa sonrisa, de esas Akira Sendoh marca registrada.

Estuvo sin ropa en cinco segundos. Akira no se demoró más tiempo, al parecer estaba en el mismo estado que él. Aunque si se tomó uno momento para contemplarlo. Oh, no me hagas esto, pensó Koshino desviando su mirada.

Quedó extasiado en esas pupilas sin poder creer que todo lo que veía en ellas era para él. Ya no se sentía avergonzado por su desnudez . ¿Cómo podía estarlo si esos ojos no hacían más que adorarlo? Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Sendoh lo besó y lo hizo recostarse de lado, luego acomodándose detrás de él, paso una mano por su trasero, explorando, acariciando sus nalgas con avidez.

Koshino no podía ver la cara de Sendoh , intento darse vuelta pero Akira no se lo permitió. El dijo que de esa forma le dolería menos. ¿ No era perfecto? Y era todo para él.

Oyó el ruido del tubo de lubricante al ser estrujado y la sola idea lo hizo temblar de ansiedad. Era aquí y ahora.

Un dedo cubierto en gel, con todo el cuidado del mundo, comenzó a vencer la resistencia de su entrada virgen. Era doloroso, pero si era Akira podía soportarlo. Lentamente Koshino fue acostumbrándose ayudado por los besos en la nuca, el aliento cálido de Akira en su oído murmurando palabras de amor. Despacio comenzó a mecerse al encuentro de los movimientos de ese dedo, hasta que Sendoh encontró el punto que estaba buscando y todo fue éxtasis.

Otro dedo y más placer, Koshino abandonado a las sensaciones sólo podía gemir en su urgencia por encontrar un alivio para su excitación. Necesitaba tenerlo adentro, y volteó su cabeza para suplicar sin palabras que Akira lo penetrara.

Sendoh lo entendió y retiró sus dedos. Hiroaki no reprimió un quejido ante la pérdida, pero sonrió al ver que Akira le levantaba la pierna hasta hacerla descansar sobre las de él. El miembro rozaba su entrada y él sabía que con un solo movimiento estaría dentro suyo. Pero Akira entró lentamente, cuidándolo.

Cada vez había menos dolor, Koshino estaba enloqueciendo de placer. Con cada embestida Sendoh tocaba ese punto que hacia vibrar hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo. Apenas respiraba, o quizás ya había olvidado como hacerlo; en verdad nada quedaba de Hiroaki Koshino, era un sólo ser con Akira Sendoh, tratando de alcanzar un ritmo que los llevara al orgasmo y dejarlo en ese paraíso para siempre.

Las estocadas aumentaron de intensidad, ya no importaba el dolor y nadie lo tenía en cuenta. Koshino hubiera pasado toda la vida así pero Sendoh le dijo que no podía más y quería venirse con él, antes de tomar su pene en la mano y recorrerlo con firmeza para llevar a su compañero al borde del clímax.

Sus gargantas estaban roncas de tanto gemir. Koshino no resistió y eyaculó en la mano de Sendoh, cayendo en un delicioso abismo de sensaciones , mientras Akira arremetía un par de veces antes de quedarse inmóvil un instante al acabar también.

Se quedaron unidos así mientras recuperaban el aliento, abrigados apenas por la luz de la luna. Cuando al fin pudo hablar de nuevo, Koshino dio vuelta su cabeza para ver a su compañero. Sendoh estaba con los ojos cerrados. Era hermoso, especialmente cuando despertaba como ahora y le sonreía. Todavía podían estar abrazados un rato más, pero no podían rendirse al sueño. Tenía que arreglar un poco el desastre que habían hecho antes de la llegada del amanecer. Prefería levantarse ahora, sin prisa, a huir de los muchachos de la limpieza que entraban a trabajar a las siete.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño?

Akira—bombón estaba preocupado por él. ¿ No era la dulzura en persona? Para demostrarle que estaba bien se levantó e intentó sentarse. ¡Mierda! Sendoh lo ayudó a recostarse de nuevo. Koshino sonrió ante la cara de preocupación de su amor. Debía decirle algo para consolarlo.

—Duele, arde, pero vale la pena amor. Te lo aseguro.

Sendoh le llenó la cara de besos. Le sonrió visiblemente aliviado y hasta le hizo una broma.

—Espero tener la oportunidad de comprobarlo muy pronto, Hiro—kun.

Se rió con él. Estaba bromeando ¿ no? Aunque ese brillo de determinación en los ojos de Sendoh sólo significaba una cosa: estaba hablando muy en serio. Bueno, pensó Koshino, la limpieza puede esperar...

En unos minutos regresarían a casa. Koshino estaba yendo y viniendo llevando el equipaje. No había forma que todo eso cupiera en el auto de su padre. Pero la alternativa era dejar que Sendoh regresara en tren. Y nadie en su familia quería dejar que Akira hiciera un viaje de una hora en tren solo.

La familia Koshino estaba absolutamente enamorada del novio de Hiroaki. Su madre, simplemente adoraba a Sendoh, su hermanito menor era un perrito saltando de alegría a su alrededor cada vez que lo veía y su padre estaba muy contento de que su hijo no podría dejar embarazado a nadie. Amar al jugador estrella de Ryonan era una tendencia genética.

Mientras luchaba por hacer entrar una maleta más en el auto, Koshino escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. ¡Kenji—bom...! Ejem, Fujima.

—¡Hola Hiro—kun! Veo que ya se van. Vine a despedirme.

Ni bien terminó de hablar y antes de que él pudiera responder, Koshino pudo sentir el brazo de su novio rodeando su cintura para traerlo más cerca y alejarlo de Fujima. Sendoh nunca estaría tranquilo mientras Kenji estuviera cerca. Koshino intentó convencerlo que sólo eran amigos, pero fue inútil. Quizás no sería algo malo tener un motivo para tenerlo a raya, sobre todo con la competencia que tendría que enfrentar en la escuela. Ahora debía cuidarlo tanto de las chicas como de los chicos. Iba a ser un trabajo muy duro...

Fujima se despidió de los dos deseándoles buena suerte, aunque no dejó pasar la oportunidad de molestar un poco a Sendoh.

—Aquí tienes Hiro—kun—dijo Kenji sacando un papel de su bolsillo—Este es mi teléfono, puedes llamarme cuando quieras. Por si te aburres...

¿Sendoh frunciendo el ceño? Sí, era un espectáculo digno de verse. Koshino sonrió y mientras retenía con la otra a su novio agitó su mano despidiéndose de Fujima, . Ojalá encontrara a alguien en la universidad, se lo merecía.

Sendoh mascullaba frases que no llegaba a entender. Seguramente insultos para Kenji. ¡Ah, se derretía de amor cada vez que Akira se ponía celoso! No era algo excesivo pero ponía esa carita de preocupado, hasta sus cabellos parecían desanimarse y caerse. Koshino hizo algo al respecto

Tomó de la mano a su amado y lo llevó de vuelta a su habitación para besarlo hasta que Akira olvidara su propio nombre. Que era lo más divertido de todo aquel asunto de los celos. ¿Acaso no sabía que él no lo cambiaría por nadie? En fin, al menos era un placer convencerlo de lo contrario.

—¡Ahhhhh, mira qué dulzura ! ¿No se ven preciosos juntos?

¡La puerta! ¡Qué idiota! Nunca debía olvidarse de cerrarla cuando sus padres estuvieran cerca. Al menos si no quería que lo encontraran como ahora con la camisa medio desabrochada sentado en el regazo de Sendoh. Evidentemente a sus padres no les molestaba en absoluto, pero él se moría de vergüenza.

—Como digo siempre: Gracias Kamisama porque estos dos son hombres. De otra forma me harían abuelo antes de los cuarenta.

Koshino estaba completamente abochornado por sus padres. Se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Sendoh .El estaba riéndose a carcajadas y no podía ni siquiera ponerse de pie. Era un idiota, lindo pero idiota.

—¡No pongas esa cara Hiro—kun! Espera a que conozcas a mis padres: son mucho peor que los tuyos.

¡Qué consuelo! Koshino suspiró y salió de la casa de la mano del tonto... es decir Akira. Este había sido un hermoso verano. Había empezado mal pero terminaba gloriosamente. En un par de días comenzarían las clases, el último año de preparatoria. Mientras recorrían la ruta de vuelta a casa, Hiroaki pensaba en lo que le esperaba en el futuro.

—¿En qué estás pensando Hiro?—preguntó Sendoh tomándole la mano para llamar su atención.

Koshino estaba pensando en todo y en nada al vez. El viaje a T..., Kenji Fujima, su reencuentro con Akira, el comienzo de las clases. ¿Qué pasaría cuando sus compañeros se enteraran que ellos dos ...? Sonrió y siguió mirando el camino. Se dio cuenta que estando al lado de su amor no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás. En realidad estaba deseoso de ir a la escuela y que todo el mundo supiera que ellos se amaban. Especialmente cierta persona.... esa tal... eh... ¿por qué nunca podía recordar su nombre? Bah, eso era lo de menos. Tenía planes para ella... Con la malicia brillando en los ojos, Koshino no veía la hora de empezar las clases.

En la escuela la noticia no causó demasiado revuelo. Hikoichi Aida estuvo ocupado todo el verano llamando por teléfono. Por segunda vez, Koshino debía agradecerle a ese entrometido por inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. El grupo de homofóbicos de la escuela les tenía preparada un cálida bienvenida a Sendoh después del discurso de la bruja, y seguramente Koshino también sería incluido en cuanto se enteraran que era su novio. Pero Uozumi descubrió sus planes y antes de ir a la universidad, reunió un equipo de basketball para jugar con ellos: Akagi, Fukuda, Sakuragi y su gundam. Y como nadie llevó una pelota y no había otra cosa que hacer les dieron tal paliza que la pandillita anti gay de Ryonan no la olvidaría en su vida.

Con ese asunto arreglado, Koshino entró a la escuela de la mano de Sendoh. Ahora podía ser feliz y no tener preocupaciones.

—Kosh...

—¿Si?

—Nuestro salón queda en la dirección opuesta.

Koshino puso su mejor cara de inocente y siguió adelante. Era temprano y podía darse el lujo de presumir a su nuevo novio por toda la escuela.

—¡¿No vamos a pasar otra vez por el salón de Noriko?!

¡Noriko! ¡Al fin recordaba el nombre de la bruja! La risa de Koshino se escuchó por toda la escuela. Ese iba a ser el mejor año de su vida.

Owari

Nota de la autora: ¡Terminé mi primer SenKosh! Espero que les haya gustado. En caso contrario no tengo muchas verduras en casa, asi que tomates, lechugas y cualquier hortaliza son bienvenidos Objetos contundentes p.e:ladrillos, no gracias.

Octubre/Noviembre 2002

Revisión: Diciembre 


End file.
